thebakuganhangoutfandomcom-20200214-history
Splice
Splice is BC's Guardian Bakugan. Splice is also the main Bakugan protagonist in Bakugan: Wind Tamer and a minor protagonist in Bakugan: Secrets of The Shadows. Splice's Battle Suist are Ventus Clawbruk and Ventus Doomtronic, Splice's Mobile Assault is a Ventus Axellor, Splice's Mechtogan is Kaxyin and he later reveals Nexus, his Mechtogan Titan and a Mechtogan Destroyer: Hurricanian Destroyer. In season 3, he also uses a MechFrame called Krasher. Splice's full name is Splice Slasher Tornadus. Information Splice has two shields on the back of its hands that give it great protection. A metal shoulder guards allow it to forcefully drive its challengers to the ground. Claws shoot out of its hands when it’s time to brawl. Long legs give it tremendous jumping ability to avoid quick strike attacks. Splice makes itself invisible during battles and will suddenly appear and attack with his big claws. Everything about Splice is also an overkill. Personality Splice is only used against challenging opponents. He may seem like a good guy, but can also get nasty when people test his patience. Splice is also not the kind of Bakugan to battle against, as his Ability Cards do lots of damage to an enemy. His favorite song is Land of Confusion. He is also in a relationship with BC's Aranaut: Hikari. Splice has pride in his battle skills too. Notable Quotes *"I am ten times awesomer than you." *"Don't curse, we're in the middle of a battle." *"Friggin troll, get out!" *"It's brawlin time!" *"I am sorry, but this battle is ALL MINE." *"Sorry, but cursing is wrong." History He will be a secondary character in season 5. Splice also stars in Bakugan: Wind Tamer. In The Mighty Splight, ''BC trains Pyrus Spatterix and Subterra Stronk, encountering Splice. Splice is shown to be very strong, defeating Stronk and Spatterix within half an hour, with them losing badly. BC later takes the Splight under his wing. 'Ability Cards' *'Dust Beetle': Adds 500 Gs to Splice. *'Tornado Barrier': Transfers 300 Gs from the opponent to Splice. *'Haos Splice': Splice is switched to Haos. *'Fierce Demon - Thunder Blast': Prevents the opponent from activating abilities. *'Destroy Hammering':' Subtracts 400 Gs from the opponent. *'''Mauser Slash:' '''Adds 800 Gs to Splice. *'Hurricane Blazer': Subtracts 800 Gs from the opponent. *'Tornado Bang Blaze': Nullifies all of the opponent's abilities and adds 300 Gs to Splice. *'Big Bang Blaze':' Prevents all Battle Gear from attacking. *'''Storm Cutter - Thunder Blast:' '''Transfers 500 Gs from the opponent to Splice. *'Mauser Floogle':' Withdraws all Subterra Mechtogan from the brawl. *'''Supreme Thunder:' '''Adds 500 Gs to Splice. *'Needle Storm':' Drops the opponent to zero Gs. *'''Hurricane Wind Turbines - Rapid Fury: Splice can change colours any time during the battle, dropping them down to Splice's base level each time he does. *'Hammer Splice': Splice takes 3 turns in a row when he has a turn. *'Cross Storm': Adds 300 Gs to Splice. *'Hurricanos Karbia': Subtracts 600 Gs from the opponent. *'Killing Tornado':' '''Brings the opponent down to zero Gs (this Ability Card cannot be nullified). *'Slasher Blaze':' Removes all the opponent's BakuNano in exchange for 50 Gs. *'''Blazing Wind: Adds 50 Gs to all your Bakugan for the rest of the brawl. *'Sky Slayer Spin': Adds 600 Gs to Splice and subtracts 500 Gs from each opponent. *'Hurricane Monsoon':' '''Subtracts 1000 Gs from all the opponents. *'Letus Charger': Transforms Splice into his Tartaronian mode and transfers 300 Gs from each opponent to Splice. *'Letus Fortitude': Subtracts 300 Gs from the opponent. *'Spiral Tornado':' Prevents the opponent from activating abilities and nullifies all their abilities. *'''Time Tornado: Brings all Bakugan back to their base levels and nullifies the opponent's ability (This card will work even if Splice has been disabled from activating abilities). *'Doom Hurricane': Transfers 2000 Gs from the opponent to Splice. 'Haos Abilities' *'Flow Stealth': Changes Splice into Tartaronian Camo, dropping the opponent back to their base level. *'Haos Slasher': Transfers 400 Gs from the opponent to Splice. *'Splice Spinner': Transfers 400 Gs from the opponent to Splice. *'Ventus Energy':' '''Changes Splice back to Ventus. *'Crush Bulldozer':' Adds 400 Gs to Splice. *'''Light Spinner:' '''Subtracts 800 Gs from the opponent. *'Booster Shot':' Transfers 500 Gs from the opponent to Splice. *'''Haos Harvey Cannon:' '''Transfers 600 Gs from the opponent to Splice. *'Mist Pulsar':' The opponent cannot subtract power from Splice's team in any round in any way. *'''Shadow Sun:' '''Disables Darkus Bakugan from entering the brawl. 'Fusion Abilities 'Ventus: '(All require Splice's first turn to be taken to be activated. *'''Hurricanos Superior Blast:' '''Adds 1000 Gs to Splice. Splice's team will also take the first turn in each round. *'Confusion Twister': Adds 500 Gs to Splice. *'Heinous Tornado': Adds 400 Gs to Splice and subtracts 200 Gs from the opponent. *'Hurricanos Spore': Transfers 1000 Gs from the opponent to Splice. *'Splice Wind - Thunder Clasher': Adds 300 Gs to all supporting pieces for eternity. *'Crystal Tornado':' Adds 500 Gs to Splice's supporting pieces and subtracts 500 Gs from the opponent. 'Gate Cards ' *'''Active Ghost: Splice and the opponent are defeated. Gallery For images of Splice, see Splice/Image Gallery Trivia *The Bakugan with the most abilities in both Bakugan: Secrets of The Shadows and Bakugan: Wind Tamer ranked third is arguably Splice. **Splice has a total of 46 Ability Cards. Combustion and Omega Robotallion are 2nd and 1st. *Splice is also part Tartaronian, as a result of his father coming from New Tartarus. **This is where his name comes from too, due to him having ''Spliced ''DNA. *Splice's is actually Slash's best friend, but they pretend to hate the other for fun. * Category:Baku-Cool Category:Bakugan Dimensions Category:Protagonists Category:Hurricanians Category:Tartaronian Bakugan Category:Main Bakugan Characters Category:Hurricanian Squad Category:Evolution Bakugan Category:Mutated Bakugan Category:Project Hurricanos